


Two Out of Seven

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Series: Sins [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how many of the Heavenly Virtues Nathan doesn't adhere to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out of Seven

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine, but the drabble is.

  
Prudence is iffy because even though he gave away most of the money, he did buy that sweet, sexy indulgence of a car.

And temperance definitely was not happening. Not with the four bodies crowding his bed. Four naked, sex-sated bodies, each singularly beautiful.

Sophie was silk and softness in his arms. Eliot, strong and warm, draped across his back. Parker slept with her sleek, toned body against the wall, unwilling to expose her back. Alec was smiling in his sleep, dark chocolate body curled between two beautiful women.

He can only hope the virtues he commits outweigh the sins.

  
The End

Heh, first post of the year and it's about sex and sin. {shakes head ruefully}


End file.
